Rainbow Dash
|race = Pegasus pony |sex = Mare |faction = Ministry of Awesome, Director |statusintro = Unknown |statuscurrent = |eyes = Magenta |mane = Rainbow |coat = Light blue |cutie mark = }} Rainbow Dash is one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony hers being the virtue of Loyalty. In Fallout: Equestria she is the ministry mare of the mysterious Ministry of Awesome. History 'Pre-War' As a young mare, Rainbow Dash was a resident of Ponyville in Equestria, where she lived in peace with her friends, the other five bearers of the Elements of Harmony. She participated in the redemption of Nightmare Moon and the banishment of Discord. Before the events of Fallout: Equestria, Rainbow Dash was the only living pony that performed a successful sonic rainboom. 'During the War' When she was first appointed as a Ministry Mare, Rainbow Dash immediately declared her ministry to be the Ministry of Awesome, without thinking of what it would actually pertain to. Because of this, the public at large viewed the Ministry of Awesome as little more than a figurehead. During the course of the war Rainbow Dash still holds her position as the head of the "Ministry of Awesome" as well as taking a much more active role in the military. She is personally involved in the fighting as the lead pegasus of the "Shadowbolts", an elite flight team which acts much like a squadron of fighter planes. She is feared by the zebras for her individual speed and the "Shadowbolts" ability to maintain air superiority, as well as the Sonic Rainboom. She is also a supporter of the research in combat armor that the "Ministry of Wartime Technology" is developing, which is very much alike to what the "Enclave" pegasi wear, which is discovered by Littlepip through a memory orb from Rainbow Dash's point of view as she wears the armor. 'After the War' It is not known where Rainbow Dash was at the time of the Last Day but she did visit Canterlot and Spike's Cave after the megaspells detonation. It is unclear where Rainbow Dash was at the time of the event, but shortly following she travelled to Spike's Cave to leave a message. Her original intent for visiting may have been to deliver her Element of Harmony for the Gardens of Equestria megaspell chamber, or to simply inform Spike of what had taken place below. Spike had been asleep when Rainbow Dash arrived, and she didn't have the heart to wake him up to such a nightmare. In the recording, Rainbow remarks how seeing the sun above the clouds makes it seem like nothing had even happened, then scoffs at the idea of being exiled from the pegasus community. Just as she tells the listener that they had hired a mercenary to hunt her down, Gilda arrives and puzzles over how easily Rainbow allowed herself to be found. Gilda then sarcastically apologizes to Dash about how their friendship had to end in such a tragic manner. Exhausted, Rainbow Dash asks Gilda if she would permit her one final favor to remember earlier, happier times. Slightly annoyed, they begin the Junior Speedsters Cheer together as the recording cuts off. As no remains or grave exist near where the recording is found, its possible that they had either fought in the air nearby, which would leave the losing party's body somewhere at the base of the mountain, or that Rainbow Dash had escaped or survived. Had the latter been the case, however, Rainbow Dash would have likely either revisited Spike when he was awake, or she would have returned to her Shack where Scootaloo had died. However further evidence has left her final fate unconfirmed. A recording discovered by Radar on an expedition to the Minstry of Awesome hub in the Canterlot Ruins indicates she was able to survive the initial encounter with Gilda, managing to flee into the hub in Canterlot due to Gilda being unwilling to persue her there thanks to the Pink Cloud. There it is revealed that she had gathered together six Memory Orbs, each one tagged with each Mane Six cutie mark as a favour to Pinkie Pie intended for discovery by Littlepip later. Rainbow Dash was not sure why Pinkie had needed these orbs or who Littlepip was, believeing it was part of her last prank. Rainbow Dash was saddened that her friend had failed to survive. She decided to play one last joke on her by setting every alarm in every ministry hub to go off if the place was disturbed, with the hopes of meeting Littlepip one day. Fully aware that Gilda was waiting for her, she left the building. Rainbow Dash's fate has still been unconfirmed, leaving her the only member Mane Six whose ultimate fate remains unknown. Traits Appearance Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who had a light blue coat. She had a scar over one eye and had a unique, rainbow coloured mane and tail. She had deep light rose eyes. Personality Rainbow Dash was brash, energetic and slightly egotistical as well as loyal to her friends, especially in her youth. She grew into an efficient soldier during the war, often fighting on the front lines, leading the Shadowbolts or directing battles. She retained much of her youthful vigour and energy as well as becoming frustrated with the war and snapping at Fluttershy after the first Megaspell test also healed the zebras they had just finished fighting. She was in control of the Ministry of Awesome, though no one really knows what that ministry did. Abilities Rainbow Dash was a skilled and experienced aerial fighter, able to go hoof to claw with a griffin, she even went head to head with Gilda. Rainbow Dash was also the only pony to perform the famous sonic rainboom, which Ditzy Doo would imitate two hundred years later with the sonic rad-boom. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ministries